Studies of isolated renal tubules and mathematical modeling studies are being carried out to investigate the role of urea in the concentrating mechanism and to define the mechanism of concentration in the inner medulla. Mathematical modeling studies have led to an expanded list of hypotheses for the mechanism of concentration in the inner medulla. These hypotheses are currently being tested in studies of isolated nephron segments and isolated papillary surface epithelium.